Of the Sun and the Moon
by Sarah and Lily
Summary: Azalea is pushed into a well and meets Sesshomaru. Her fault of not trusting men leads her to be traveling with him. Soon, Sesshomaru finds out why she doesn't trust men. Love blooms, and is she the key to destroying Naraku? If you no likey lemons, go awa


**Of the Sun and the Moon**

By: Sarah and Lily

Romance/Action/Drama

Sesshomaru/Azalea

Mature

Azalea has had a troubled life. She distrusts men because her stepfather had molested her and tried to rape her as a child. She is now eighteen and pretty much a quiet, misunderstood girl. When she is somehow brought into the Feudal Era, she meets Sesshomaru. What happens when the two start to like each other? Will this seemingly odd pair be able to work out? And is she the key to destroying Naraku? P.s. **Disclaimor: Unfortunately, we do not own InuYasha not any of the characters in here except Azalea, her stepfather, her mother, her father, her little sister and who else might come into the story later on. All rights reserved to Rumiko Takahashi for the owning of InuYasha and characters intailed in the original series. **

**Chapter One:**

**_Falling Down A Well_**

_"Daddy, what are you doing?" Azalea asked as her stepfather walked quietly into her room._

"_Hush, now…" Ruaro said. Azalea looked at him. He had this odd look in his eyes…_

Azalea shivered, remembering that day… She drew in a shuddering breath, and tried to calm her pounding heart. Then, she turned her silver eyes to the darkening sky, trying to forget that memory. Getting up from the boulder she sat on, she quietly, unnoticed, slipped out of sight and into the forest on her right. Today had been a horrible day for her. Two of the preps at her school 'punished' her for not doing as they said. _As if trying to set me a-fire is a punishment…_ she thought bitterly. She walked deeper, getting more and more absorbed into her thoughts. She hadn't noticed that it was completely dark now and the only light she had was that of the full moon looming overhead. 

Azalea stepped into a small clearing, where she saw a well. _I've never seen this before…_ she thought as she drew closer to it. She sat down on the rim of the well, and thought. She didn't know why she always thought so much—maybe it was because of the fact that her father was a thinker as well. That was…until he died. She still remembered that horrible day… 

Her father had gone to work, as usual; but he took her with him. It was 'Bring Your Child To Work Day' and she had always wanted to see how her father worked. Her father typed up papers for different types of attorneys for a rich law firm. Azalea always loved computers and technology all together. Azalea was the intelligent one in her family. _"Always so much like your father…"_ her mother always told her. After his work, he was driving Azalea and himself home when this drunk driver smashed into the side of the car. Azalea made it, with only a few jagged scars on her back, but her father did not. Her father died three days after the crash. 

A few tears fell down her cheeks but she hastily wiped them away. She'd promised herself she would not cry because her father told her to be strong. She knew that not only did he mean being strong on the outside, but strong on the inside. Those were the last words her father said to her; along with I love you. Deciding to get up and go home, she stood, and stepped forward. But something, maybe a person; pushed her backwards and into the well. She opened her mouth to scream, but no sound came out. Azalea closed her eyes tightly, and awaited the painful crash at the bottom, but it never came… 

"Sesshomaru-sama! Sesshomaru-sama! Look what Rin found!" Rin exclaimed happily. Sesshomaru looked at the form of an eighteen-year-old girl with long black hair with silver streaks in it. She was about 5'7, and for a woman, she was filled perfectly if he must admit to it. She had full lips, arched brows, long lashes, and a perfect body. Just when he go about two feet away from her, her eyes snapped open, revealing brilliant golden orbs. Immediately, she jumped up faster than a human eye could see but Sesshomaru could see it clearly. Her body tense, and her eyes alert; she stared at him, her eyes calculating.

"I will not harm you, if that is what you are thinking." Sesshomaru said. Her mouth grew into a thin line as she glared at him, clearly stating she did not trust him. 

"Hello pretty lady. Rin is Rin!" Rin said happily, smiling. The girl looked at Rin, and gave a faint smile, her eyes softening slightly. 

"Do you not speak?" Sesshomaru asked. The girl looked at him. There it was again, that look in her eyes. 

"…I can speak, if not only a few a time," she girl answered. 

"You name?" he asked. 

"Is it really your business?" she asked. When she got no answer she sighed. "Men… I am called Azalea." 

"Where is you family?" If this girl had a family he wanted to return her to them. There were many dangers out in the wild. 

"…My father died, my stepfather—well, I don't care where he is or what the hell happens to him—my mother is in a psychiatric hospital, and my little sister is probably being sexually molested by now by Ruaro. Anything **else** you want to know about my fucked up family?" 

That's what hit him. _Sexually molested_…_is that what happened to this girl to make her so untrusting? _He thought. "I'm glad to leave Ruaro, but not glad to have left my sister alone…even if she is my half-sister she still doesn't deserve to be with that freak." Azalea looked at Sesshomaru, and realized that she was rambling. "People talk to others who have mouths that are like clams…or that's what my mother used to say." Azalea shrugged. "And who are you?"

"…Sesshomaru. This is my servant, Jaken, and my daughter, Rin." Rin beamed at her and Jaken glared at her.

"Got a problem, imp?" Azalea asked, growling. Jaken noticed the danger coming if he didn't stop. 

"N-no, lady…" Jaken stuttered. Azalea scoffed. _Idiot…_she thought. 

"Would Azalea-sama like to travel with Sesshomaru-sama, Jaken and Rin?" Rin asked. 

"That is for…Sesshomaru-sama to grant permission." Azalea replied, looking at Sesshomaru. Her eyes were softer and a slight hint of respect showed in her eyes. She obviously knew that Rin was not his by blood and therefore he had adopted the young girl. She ventured a small smile. The corners of his lips turned upward, only for a moment, but she caught it. He gave a slight nod and turned, walking away. 

"Yay!" Rin exclaimed. Azalea, and Rin followed behing the retreating figure of Sesshomaru.

**So...how do you all like the first chapter? Too Mary Sue? Too stupid, or dramatic? Do weneed to go back and make a longer chapter? **

**ATTENTION: We need a beta! So please, if you are willing, please help us out! **

**Sarah and Lily out **


End file.
